Kasumi (Art of Fighting)
How Kasumi joined the Tourney Kasumi is the daughter of Ryuhaku Todoh, the first enemy in the original Art of Fighting. Kasumi grew up learning the Todoh school of Aikido and Kobujutsu, taught to her by her father. As her family's sole heir, she does all she can to stand up for the Todoh way. When Ryuhaku stayed at Southtown to settle an old score with a man named Takuma Sakazaki, Kasumi remained in her house, waiting for her father's return. A couple of months later, she got some bad news: Ryuhaku had been defeated by Ryo Sakazaki, Takuma's son and hasn't been seen since. She decided to fight Ryo and anybody else in order to avenge her father. Unfortunately enough, her mother, Mizuho, did not like that idea. Eventually, she makes peace with him, and returns to Japan with her mother. In the 1996 tournament, Kasumi is referred to the event by King. She greets and tests her other teammate, Mai Shiranui, through a short martial arts scuffle. Overjoyed to participate in a grand event with worthy teammates, she becomes a member of the Womens Team. After she left to search for her father, Kasumi clashes with the antagonistic waitress, Xiangfei, before the 1999 tournament. By chance, King and Mary stop their fight and ask them to be their teammates. She is called by Yuri to be a member the next year and gracefully accepts. Thinking to have spotted her father during the 2000 tournament, Kasumi remains unreachable until The King of Fighters XI, when Malin gets in contact with her. Once Kasumi reports Takuma's hospitalized state to him, Eiji Kisaragi's interests are perked, and he agrees to be a part of their team. Forming the Anti Kyokugenryu team, the trio continue to spy on their rivals throughout the tournament. In their team's ending, Kasumi seems more focused on finding her father over beating her rivals, but the three of them ended up being knocked out by an irritated King. Hearing a news report on her father's whereabouts, she set out to the ruins of Raccoon City, only to be ambushed by former Umbrella Corporation agents being led by Jack Krauser. She fought the agents and Krauser told her if she wants to find her father, he must follow Albert Wesker's instructions. How to unlock *Clear Classic-Adventure with Krauser or King on Normal. *Play 363 matches For both methods, you must fight Kasumi at L'Amor. Alternatively, players can avoid clashing with Kasumi by wishing for her from Porunga or purchasing her 600 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Kasumi, or wishing for her from Poruna, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Ryuhaku Todoh's daughter, Kasumi!" She will be seen left of Li Xiangfei, right of Athena Asamiya, above Luna and below Mizukage Mei. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kasumi reads her dictionary. After the announcer calls her name Kasumi stands in position for an aikido throw as the camera zooms saying "Please fight with me!" Special Moves Kasane Ate (Neutral) Kasumi makes a short-ranged shockwave that knocks her opponent away on hit. Tatsumaki Souda~Nage Dageki (Side) Kasumi does a hard blow to the abdomen. If she hits, she gives a right chop to the neck, then a sweeping kick, and gives an uppercut that juggles the opponent. Hakusan Tou~Dageki Bougyo (Up) Kasumi strikes a pose and crouches then gives a hard uppercut. In midair she goes upwards similar to the Shoryuken after doing the pose. Senkou Nagashi (Down) Kasumi steps forward doing a side chop, and a palm upper. If B is pressed again, she chops her right hand down. If B is pressed a third time, she kicks her opponent away. Chou Kasane Ate (Hyper Smash) Kasumi raises her hands behind her head, then sends a larger Kasane Ate shockwave hurtling towards the opponent. This hits 5 times if successful. Shingan Kazura Otoshi (Final Smash) Kasumi holds her forearms up in defense. If anyone tries to attack her, she slams her opponent to the ground and punches the head with enough force to blow the opponent away. Victory Animations #Kasumi takes out her small pocket dictionary and points at her opponent, saying, "Come back when you grow up!" #Kasumi performs a kata and ends in a defensive stance saying "No one gets the upper hand like I do!" #Kasumi removes her headband and while holding within the palm of her hands, states, "I've won again, father!" On-Screen Appearance Kasumi jumps down and applies her headband saying "Please face me." Trivia *Kasumi's rival is Leon S. Kennedy's former STRATCOM partner, Jack Krauser. *Kasumi Todoh shares her English voice actress with Cecil, Baby Bonnie Hood, Vivian, Kat, Death 13, Heart Queen, Deedlit, Kotetsu Naoe and Elza. *Kasumi Todoh shares her Japanese voice actress with Leona and Strider Rapunzel. *Kasumi Todoh shares her French voice actress with Genis Sage and Eve. *Kasumi Todoh shares her German voice actress with Amy Rose, Pinky Dinky Doo, Henriette Strobel, NiGHTS and Tokine Yukimura. *Kasumi Todoh shares her Arabic voice actress with Sophia XL. *Kasumi Todoh shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Lianshi. *Most of Kasumi Todoh's playable appearances in selective SNK games have had her as a starter, but in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers, she needs to be unlocked. Category:Art of Fighting characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Unlockable characters